Pocky Game- USUK
by xUSUK
Summary: When Alfred learns a game from Kiku, he's willing to try it on his British boyfriend. Summary sucks, but I hope you enjoy it.


Arthur Kirkland was sitting on his navy blue couch after making a new cup of tea. His American boyfriend went to go and hang out with Kiku for a while to talk about this 'new thing' that he had found. Arthur couldn't stop thinking about what the new thing was, and how it involved Alfred. He sighed, and began his first sip. After that, he sighed. He had noticed that for the past week, Alfred and Kiku were hanging out for a longer time than usual, and all Arthur could think of was the upsetting. I mean, Alfred loved him, right? Right. Which means Alfred wouldn't cheat on Arthur with his best friend. But, that's all Arthur thought of. Alfred would either come home late, or come home and leave straight away. Sometimes he would kiss Arthur goodbye and say a sweet 'I love you', or he just gave a kiss on the cheek and went on his way.

Arthur let out a frustrated sigh and clenched the handle of his cup tighter. He went to take another sip before someone walked in loudly. Arthur jumped and almost spit his tea out. He glared towards the person who was at the door, and only found it to be Alfred. Normally, Arthur would either soften his heated glare, or make it go away completely, but not today. Alfred stepped in the living room with his 100 watt smile, and held his hands behind his back. Arthur didn't look up at him once he stepped into the room, but knew that Alfred was staring at him. "What is it?" He asked before taking another sip of his tea.

"I got you something~" The American chimed happily.

"What is it?"

"Something."

"For what?"

"Us."

Arthur sighed, "What is it for?"

"A game~"

Now slightly curious, Arthur turned to look at Alfred, who was still smiling. "Well, are you going to explain or what?" Arthur asked a little ticked. Alfred gave a light laugh in response. He took out a box of pocky and rattled it lightly in front of the Brit's face. Arthur gave an answer by looking at him in confusion. "…And what is that?" He asked with a bushy brow raised. Alfred swung his legs on the couch and leaned over Arthur slightly. "It's a pocky box, stupid!" He said with a laugh. "It's a Japanese snack!" He paused and gave a light wink, "They also made a game for it.~" Arthur's expression changed into his normal everyday dull one. "…And?" He asked.

Alfred backed off a bit and changed his expression. He said a bit quieter, "And we're gonna play it. It's a fun game! Kiku has been telling me all about it, so, I wanted to try it with you!" Arthur took another sip of his now cooler tea, and closed his eyes. "I'm not in the mood." He replied bluntly. Alfred frowned. "You got no choice." Alfred said before taking the cup from Arthur's hand. In the process, it spilled a bit and Alfred ignored the Brit's complaints. "Alfred! You git, stop it! I don't want to play your idiotic game, alright?" Arthur snapped, but Alfred didn't take it to offense. He pinned Arthur down on the couch and whined, "But Artie! You don't even know how it's played!" He made the pouting face that Arthur rarely said no to. After a while of Arthur looking at Alfred's pout, Arthur said. "Fine. I'll play your stupid game." Alfred smiled and let go of his boyfriend. "Cool! Now sit up, looking at me." Alfred commanded. Arthur did as he was told and sat criss cross with his back straight. Alfred grabbed the pocky box and took out a stick. Arthur looked at the treat with his brows furrowed. "…What does it taste like..? It doesn't look so good…" Alfred put a finger up to Arthur's face to quiet him, in which Arthur slapped away. Alfred smiled again and held one end of the pocky to Arthur's lips. "So, what you're gonna do is take one end of the pocky," Alfred explained and Arthur leaned forward and took the pocky end in his mouth.

Alfred then took his end and continued explaining not so clearly, "Then I take this side, and we eat it 'till we meet in the middle. Once we do…well, I think you'll like the end." He flashed Arthur a smile before closing his eyes and munching slowly. Arthur let out a huff and doing what the American did. Arthur, being a shy tsundere, got nervous near the end. He kept munching on the pocky stick, but as the American got closer, his blush got deeper. Once they were at a close distance, he opened his eyes and saw Alfred getting closer. He got nervous and broke the pocky while pulling back. Alfred opened his eyes and finished his last bite of the pocky. He looked at Arthur, who was covering his face. Alfred chuckled and began pulling out another stick of the chocolate treat. "Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? " Alfred asked after pulling a pocky out. Arthur shrugged in embarrassment. Alfred tilted his head, "Wanna go again?" Arthur nodded nervously, and leaned forward again. Alfred put the pocky stick on Arthur's lips, and Arthur took it in. Alfred smiled and took his end in his mouth. They both closed their eyes and began nibbling. Arthur clenched his eyes tightly and blushed. He dared not to look, knowing he'd only back away again. Alfred, on the other hand, was fine with it. He'd gotten comfortable with Arthur a long time ago, and wouldn't get embarrassed on what he did with his boyfriend. The whole time they got closer, Alfred smiled wider.

Once they both met the middle, Arthur was a bit confused on what happened next, but he didn't have time to think. The second they reached the middle, Alfred pressed his lips on Arthur's. Arthur opened his eyes in slight shock, but only found Alfred's eyes closed as if this was normal. So he calmed down and closed his eyes again. He kissed Alfred back, and then after a couple of seconds of light and sweet kissing, Alfred pulled back with a smile. Arthur couldn't help but feel his lips curl up in a light, pleased smile. Alfred sat up right and asked with a smirk, "Like the game now?" Arthur nodded happily. "I believe I like the ending more than eating the treat." Alfred let a light laugh escape his lips, "Haha, me too." There was a quick pause, "…Wanna go again? I got a /whole/ box for us.~" Arthur just stared at Alfred with a blank look for what seemed like minutes to Alfred. When Alfred started to feel like it was a bad idea to have asked, Arthur nodded once. Alfred lit up and smiled before grabbing the box of pocky again and taking a stick out. He held it up to Arthur's lips, and they began munching away.

Let's just say, they didn't make it to the end of the box.

* * *

Well... here you go. A fluffy USUK...

I'll gladly do requests, if you guys have any (Which I bet you don't~ c; )) Reviews are nice, as well. w


End file.
